PDKT! Di Warung
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aster mengerutkan kening, heran. Sama sekali tak menyadari dua orang lelaki beda umur baru saja tos bersama, kompak untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sesekali tak ada buruknya. Awas saja kalau berani menyakiti uke kesayangan mereka. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, sho-ai, semi-pedo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Terinspirasi dari komik Crayon Shin-Chan.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Warung**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Lho? Ma, mau ke mana?" tanya Yuuya heran ketika mendapati Youko dan Yuushou tengah bersiap-siap.

"Yuuya cepat siap-siap. Kita mau makan di luar," perintah Youko seraya membedaki wajahnya.

"Di mana?" tanya Yuuya lagi, masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang Cafe Standart House.

"Di kedai makan tempat Aster bekerja sambilan." Kali ini Yuushou yang menjawab. Tak memakai baju sirkus, melainkan setelan khas bapak-bapak biasa. Author kecewa tak pernah melihatnya tanpa topi.

"APA?! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BLAM! GRUSAK! GRUSUK!

Bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Cafe Standart House dalam bayangan terenyah. Sungguh kasihan. Meski memang kedai yang dimaksud Yuushou lebih menggoda iman, apalagi pelayannya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Yuushou bingung.

"Ya. Seharusnya hilangkan bagian Aster," celetuk Youko kalem. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan putranya jika berhubungan dengan Aster. Bahkan Nyonya Sakaki tersebut sudah mulai menduga-duga setelan yang akan dipakai oleh Yuuya.

Benar saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuya kembali berlari-lari di koridor.

DRAP! DRAP! CKIIIIITT!

"Maaf menunggu! Yuuya sudah siap!"

Sontak, Yuushou dan Youko menoleh bersamaan ke ambang pintu ... dan tercengang.

"Yuuya, kita mau pergi makan. Bukan mau kondangan.

* * *

"Uwaaah~" Kedua kelereng merah Yuuya menerawang, bersinar-sinar melihat papan nama yang dipasang di atas pintu kedai. Inilah tempatnya, warung di mana tetangganya bekerja. Ya, Aster Phoenix bekerja sambilan di sini.

"Ayo, Papa! Mama! Masuk! Masuk!" Seru Yuuya kelewat antusias.

"Mou, Yuuya!" Hardik Youko, lalu mengomeli bahwa Yuuya tak sopan berteriak-teriak di depan kedai sembarangan dan dijawab dengan juluran lidah oleh Yuuya.

Yuushou hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Ah, Kak Aster!"

"Ng?"

Nah, itu dia yang dicari. Berdiri di depan salah satu meja. Memegang nampan. Memakai seragam. Aster baru saja selesai melayani salah seorang pengunjung.

"Kak Asteeeeeer!"

Yuuya menghambur menghampiri Aster yang mengerjap heran melihat Yuuya. Setahunya ia tidak memberi tahu nama kedai tempatnya bekerja, hanya bilang ia sekarang bekerja sambilan setiap pulang sekolah. Kenapa Yuuya ada di sini? Kecuali ...

"Aster-kun~ kami datang~"

"Pekerjaanmu lancar, Aster?"

... Om yang kasih tahu. Aduh, sial.

Niatnya cuma memberitahu Om agar Om datang sendirian, tak tahunya malah sekeluarga.

"A-ah, y-ya ..." Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Aster mempersilakan ketiga tetangganya itu untuk duduk. "S-silakan duduk, meja nomor enam."

"Baik~" sahut Yuuya dan langsung meloncat duduk di atas bantal.

"Yuuya, duduk yang benar," tegur Youko. Lagi-lagi Yuuya mendengarkannya dari telinga kanan, keluar pada telinga kiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Biarkan saja," ucap Yuushou menengahi. Ia duduk bersimpuh menghadap meja.

Kedai ini terbagi menjadi dua tingkat di lantai yang sama. Tingkat satu, memakai meja dan kursi. Tingkat dua, berdekatan dengan jendela sambil duduk lesehan.

Aster memakai seragam kerjanya dan apron putih tanpa renda di pinggang. Lengan seragam digulung hingga siku. Bandana putih menghiasi kepalanya seperti pegawai lain.

"S-silakan daftar menunya. S-saya tinggal sebentar selagi memilih." Mati-matian mengalihkan pandangan, Aster menyodorkan buku daftar menu dan diterima oleh Youko. Yuuya yang heboh sendiri meminta Youko membuka daftar menu, tak sabar memilih.

"Terima kasih, Aster," tutur Yuushou seraya tersenyum kecil.

Blush!

"I-i-ini sudah menjadi tugas saya!" Aster mundur dua langkah dan berbalik menjauh, tergesa-gesa memasuki pintu dapur.

Sementara itu, Yuuya tengah memandangi daftar menu dengan pandangan berbinar. Pesan apa, ya~? Pesan apa, ya~? _Ramen_? _Onigiri_? _Karaage_? _Ebi Furai_? Uh! Apalagi kalau Aster yang buat ..., Yuuya akan pesan semuanya!

"Uuuuuh! Yuuya bingung! Papa pilih apa?" tanya Yuuya.

Yuushou hanya melirik daftar menu sekilas, " _Katsu kare_."

Cepat sekali. Ngidem ceritanya, Om? Kayak Author yang ngidem itu, tapi sampai sekarang nggak kesampaian.

"Kalau Mama?" Yuuya menoleh ke arah Youko.

"Kurasa aku akan pesan _Omelet_ ," pilih Youko, matanya fokus pada gambar di daftar menu.

Yuuya manggut paham. Berarti tinggal dia sendiri yang belum memilih ... Ikh! Kalau saja salah satunya Aster yang buat, itulah yang akan dipesan Yuuya!

Yuuya menghela napas pendek, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Cukup banyak yang datang, meski masih tersisa dua-tiga meja kosong. Coba lihat ..., di samping kanannya seorang pria berambut mirip sapu dengan _head band_ dikelilingi bocah-bocah yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Yuuya. Di sebelah kiri, hanya seorang pemuda berambut biru sedikit kehijauan yang dari perawakannya seperti anak SMA. Apalagi melihat blazer yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Aster dan _keychain_ berupa satu kata berurut 'Kaiser'. Dan kini empunya sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah shock dengan paras yang familia—Eh?

"ARGH! KAU!"

Yuuya menunjuk. Orang itu juga menunjuk. Orang itu berseru. Yuuya juga berseru. Intinya, reaksi keduanya sama.

"Bocah Bangsat! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" hardik sang pemuda, alias Zane Truesdale.

"Itu kata-kata Yuuya! Sendirinya kenapa ada di sini?!" Yuuya tak kalah menuding.

"Cih, pasti mau memonopoli Aster lagi, 'kan?"

"Hieh, itu pasti. Jadi, enyahlah!"

"Kalian ini ada apa, sih ...?"

"He?"

Zane dan Yuuya menoleh bersamaan, keduanya mendapati sosok Aster berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi seolah-olah tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka yang entah mengapa tak bisa akur meski tujuan mereka sama satu sama lain.

"Berhenti mengoceh. Mengganggu pengunjung lain saja," tegur Aster jengkel.

Yang ditegur menurut, tak mau cari masalah. Masa iya menambah masalah? Yang ada calon gebetan makin marah besar. Tidak, tidak, harus bersikap santun dan bermartabat di hadapan calon.

"Ah, Aster-kun~ kami siap memesan~" Youko melambaikan tangan pada Aster.

Aster dengan sigap menghampiri meja para tetangganya, berhenti di samping Yuuya, sengaja berhenti di sisi yang berjauhan dari Yuushou.

"Siap untuk memesan?" Aster mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan bolpoin.

"Tentu, aku pesan nasi omelet~" Youko bertopang dagu, tersenyum manis.

"Katsu kare." Aster berusaha fokus menulis.

"Tunggu! Yuuya masih memilih!" Cepat-cepat Yuuya menyambar daftar menu. Dibolak-balik lembar halamannya, mencari-cari menu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Aster mengetuk ujung bolpoinnya di atas buku, "Mau coba ebi furai, Yuuya?" tawar Aster.

"He?" Tangan Yuuya berhenti bergerak, lantas mendongak. "Ebi furai?"

Aster mengangguk, "Aku membantu membuatnya bersama koki sebelum pergantian jadwal tadi."

Membantu? Berarti di udang goreng renyah itu ada bekas tangan Aster? Astaga! Tak boleh dilewatkan!

"Ya! Ebi furai! Yuuya pesan itu dan nasi!"

Aster mencatatnya, "Ada lagi?"

Youko menaruh telunjuk di pipi, "Hm, kurasa sebotol air mineral."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Aster membungkuk sopan.

"Ditunggu, ya, Ka—"

"Oi! Pelayan! Mana pesananku?!"

Bentakan terdengar dari belakang. Aster berjengit, lantas berbalik. Menghadap seorang bapak-bapak gendut dan pendek berperawakan bak daruma yang menyalang ke arah Aster.

"Ah, maaf! Segera saya siapkan!"

Sekali lagi, dengan terburu-buru Aster kembali ke dapur.

Sepasang permata merah ruby dan sepasang permata lazuli menyalang tajam.

Bapak-bapak Daruma itu terkekeh, puas melihat reaksi Aster. "Gitu, dong~ leleet banget jadi pel—" ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk di dekatnya. Si Daruma itu menengok ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sumber hawa dingin menusuk laksana tombak yang siap menyerang.

Berani sekali! Lancang! Pastilah orang-orang lancang itu tak tahu bahwa ia adalah calon walikota! Dasar tak berbudi!

Tepat ketika matanya terhenti pada meja keenam dan ketujuh, ia menyadari aura dingin itu berasal dari sana. Nah, waktunya memberi orang-orang lancang ini pela— ...

Deg!

Dua pasang mata merah-biru yang berkilat tajam bak iblis menyalang sadis padanya. Bahkan rasanya si Daruma dapat melihat kombinasi sosok iblis naga merah dengan mata hetero dan naga lain seperti naga mesin di belakang kedua anak-anak remaja yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin menusuk dan tatapan mata yang sungguh menunjukkan napsu membunuh.

Glek.

Entah mengapa, nyali Daruma mendadak ciut. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Maaf mengunggu, silakan _katsudon_ -nya." Aster menghidangkan pesanan si Daruma dengan cekatan.

"T-terima kasih. Maaf tadi sudah membentak," tutur si Daruma, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Huh? Aster mengerutkan kening, heran. Sama sekali tak menyadari dua orang lelaki beda umur baru saja tos bersama, kompak untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sesekali tak ada buruknya. Awas saja kalau berani menyakiti uke kesayangan mereka.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
